


Rules of Engagement

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [11]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s another pre-arranged meeting in a hotel room, and there are some rules of engagement to be discussed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of Engagement

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: PG  
Characters: John Smith; Katia Van Dees  
Relationship: John Smith/Katia Van Dees  
Summary: It’s another arranged meeting, and there are some rules of engagement to be discussed.

~~~

“You got my message,” Katia said from the bed in the small hotel room. It wasn’t the Hotel Frenke, but it would do, and perhaps that worked to her advantage as the Hotel Frenke had a lot of baggage already associated with it. John cleared her throat after a moment and nodded, managing a small, soft affirmative. “Have a seat, John, we have some things to go over.”

“O-OK,” he said, taking a seat on the armchair across from her. She shifted her position a little.

“What I said may have stopped the fight, but I don’t think it’s done enough,” she began.

“Wasn’t that what you wanted?”

“I can threaten you all I want but I have a strong feeling that won’t be good enough. The fear of the threat will wear off and you’ll start getting cocky again. I could keep threatening you, but then the threat loses its meaning.” Katia leaned forward, watching him. “Listen to me, John. I don’t want any more fighting between you and my brother. He disapproves of you enough as it is, don’t make it worse for me.”

“So I’ve gotta choose?”

“Yes,” she said, choosing the route of blunt honesty. “If you keep fighting with my brother, I’ll be forced to choose sides. I don’t want to do that, John, but if I have to, I’ll side with my brother. Make no mistake about that.” He watched her for a moment, letting her words sink in. “However, I won’t have to take sides if you stop trying to fight my brother. Do you see?”

He remained silent for a few more moments, biting his lip a little. Then he released his lip and took a breath. “OK,” he said, nodding. He unfolded his arms and then stood, walking over to the bed to sit next to her, leaning close but not touching. “OK,” he repeated, softly.

“Oh bloody hell just kiss me,” Katia remarked quickly, and John surged forward, pressing his lips to hers. Katia kissed back and leaned back against the pillows, her fingers curling around the lapels of his leather jacket and pulling him back. He settled on top of her, moaning a little as his hands shot to the sheets on either side of her head. His tongue lapped at her lips, and her mouth opened, accepting the kiss for a few moments before she pushed him up just slightly. He broke away from her and looked at her.

“So what are we?” he breathed.

“I’m fine with what we have so far,” she replied. “If I’m interested in something more I’ll let you know.”

John nodded. “Can…can I still rib your brother?” he asked. “Make fun of him?”

“Isn’t that my job?”


End file.
